Queen’s Wrath
|unlock = 24 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $534,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 150 |rpm = 0.083 |damage = 40 |accuracy = 56 |stability = 60 |concealment = 16 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 3.5 |reload_max = 4.5 |ammo_b_min = 1.8 |ammo_b_max = 4.5 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 3.2 |hipfire_m_min = 2.6 |hipfire_m_max = 3.1 |recoil_v_min = 0.8 |recoil_v_max = 1.1 |recoil_h_min = -1.2 |recoil_h_max = 1.2 }} The Queen's Wrath assault rifle is a primary weapon in ''Payday 2'' released as part of the Clover Character Pack. Overview The Queen's Wrath is a bullpup assault rifle and the signature weapon of Clover. It has a very high total ammo reserve for an assault rifle, on par with the JP36 and AMCAR. Of the three weapons, this is the most effective, sporting better statistics than either. It is capable of stability and damage values on par with a fully modded CAR-4, making it a solid choice for general combat. Its primary weakness is its relatively low accuracy, which can however be compensated with the right mods. In spite of its high total ammo count, it also has an unusually low pickup rate. Summary Pros: * Large total ammo pool * Good base damage * High base stability * Serviceable concealment Cons: * Mediocre unique mod stat bonuses ** Most mods focus mainly on improving the already good stability rating instead of accuracy or concealment * Longest reload in its class (3.5 sec tactical/4.5 empty) * Unique mods need cards to unlock * Somewhat expensive ($534,000) Builds As the Wrath's two main weaknesses are Accuracy and Concealment, the most practical builds are those that increases either of these stats. A Hybrid setup is plausible, though not recommended due to one stat partially overriding the other, potentially resulting in two mediocre/unfavorable values instead of just one. All-Round Assault Rifle This build addresses the Queen's Wrath shortcomings and turns it into a useful assault rifle with (38) Damage (16-18) Accuracy and (25) Stability. Because of the slow reload compared to other assault rifles and low ammo pickup rate it is recommended to use the CAR Quadstacked Mag to reduce reloads and/or Kilmer basic and to use ammo bags rather than depending on ammo drops. *Prodigious Barrel ( ) *Tactical Compensator ( ) *Auto Fire ( ) *Versatile Foregrip ( ) *Delightful Grip ( ) *L5 Magazine ( ) *Sight of choice ( ) High Profile Stealth Build *Diminutive Barrel ( ) *Versatile Foregrip ( *Vintage Mag. ( ) *'Optional:' Low Profile Suppressor ( ) Without bonuses from perks and skills, the above build confers a Concealment value of . Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 1 |concealment = -3 }} Trivia *The Queen's Wrath is based on the Enfield L85A2 assault rifle with a zipped-on undermounting rail and grip-pod. The in-game iteration being the L85A2 as evident by the upgrades by Heckler & Koch such as the new magazine well to accomodate the use of the Magpul EMAG and the comma-shaped cocking handle. **The stamping on the side of the weapon confirms that it is indeed a L85A2. **Hoxton referred to it as the L-95, however, a designation that none of the current SA80 variants has (the standard SA80 is designated the L85, the LMG/DMR version is called the L86, and the carbine version is called the L22). ***The name L-95 is possibly a reference to the L98 Cadet General Purpose Rifle, a bolt action (A1) or semi-auto (A2) variant of the L85, generally used for training purposes. ***Another explanation is that this is simply how it is called in-universe. Videogames, including PAYDAY 2, are known for using made-up names to refer to their weapons for copyright reasons. **The in-game inclusion of the carry handle is an odd choice for the L85A2, as while this particular part is widely common on the L85A1, most if not all L85A2 rifles leave the factory equipped with Trijicon ACOGs/Acough Optic Scopes, SUSATs, or Elcan Spectre sights/Milspec Scopes. Such scopes are milspec on even late-model L85A1s. *The Wrath has a Clover sticker stuck onto its receiver, located to the left of the weapon and close to the handguard. Next to it are also several kill notches that Clover engraved into the gun. Apparently 38 people were killed with the rifle before Clover joined the Payday gang, afterwhich no more notches were added. *Despite being shown with the Expert Mag on its inventory icon and every Clover Pack promotional media to date, the attachment itself does not come with the Wrath by default and requires the player to find it via card drops before they can attach it onto the weapon. *It is odd that the Wrath's base Concealment is so mediocre, as normally most of a bullpup weapon's bulk is situated to the rear of the firearm. Visible protrusions, if any, are mainly the weapon's handguard and barrel. *It is purportedly the last of the L-95 shipment intercepted by Clover and Hoxton. It is kept by Clover as a reminder of the day she split from him and of the Englishman himself, the first teacher she ever had. * It is the third bullpup rifle added to the game. * The rifle's name may be a nod to the 'Queen's Wreath'; a wreath Queen Elizabeth II lay at the Republic of Ireland's Garden of Remembrance. The significance could be related to the isolated, violent protest towards a monarch visiting the Republic of Ireland since gaining its independence. * It is one of few weapons to have a reloading animation when empty that is significantly different to the tactical reload animation. When tactical reloading, the magazine is simply pulled out and a new one is put back in its place. When dry reloading, the user slaps the magazine release to disengage it and insert a fresh one. *There is a drum magazine for the CAR-4, Ak 5, AMR-16, Queen’s Wrath, and Para in the game files based on the C-MAG. It is accessible only by editing the games files. Functionally, this mod is similar to the CAR Quadstacked Mag in that it increases the weapon's magazine capacity greatly, making it akin to a Light Machine Gun, but with no movement penalty. It is not fully known why the drum mags have been disabled for all the weapons other than the games engine cannot switch between reload animations for each magazine modification on the same weapon. *The weapon is rendered with the safety on in-game, this is most likely a developer oversight. **The weapon is also rendered without a front sling loop, or any holes in the default handguard into which it could be inserted, also most likely a developer oversight. Gallery 800px-Payday2 Enfield L85A2 -hd1- menu 1.jpg|In-game preview of the Queen's Wrath. 800px-Payday2 Enfield L85A2 -hd1- menu 2.jpg|Ditto, right side. Note the clover sticker and kill tally. l85.jpg|Queen's Wrath with five mods equipped. Fire Breather, Millitary Laser Module, Versatile Foregrip, Speculator Sight and Tactical Magazine. 2014-12-21 00001.jpg|Queen's Wrath fully modded with: Diminutive Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Versatile Foregrip, Military Laser Module, Delightful Grip, Expert Mag, and a Holographic Sight. Clover L85.png|Photo that was presented on the mini-site. Queens Counsel.jpg|Queen's Wrath designed for highest stats: Prodigious Barrel, Competitor's Compensator, Versatile Foregrip, Military Laser Module, Delightful Grip, Tactical Mag, Solar Sight. Balanced build with good Accuracy and excellent Stability, can reach 40 Damage with skill boosts. Queen's Wrath Empty Reload.jpg|A Queen's Wrath empty reload. Queen's Wrath FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Queen's Wrath Category:Assault Rifles Category:Clover Character Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)